Reptilicus (1961 film)
Sidney W. Pink |producedby= |writtenby=Ib Melchior Sidney W. Pink |starring=Carl Ottosen Ann Smyrner Mimi Heinrich |musicby=Sven Gyldmark |featuredmusic= |distributedby=Saga Studios American International Pictures |releasedate=February 20, 1961 |plannedfor= |replacedby= |rating= |budget=$100,000 |boxoffice= |episodecount= |runningtime=81 min. |designs= |website= |previoustrailer= |nexttrailer= |previoustv= |nexttv= |previous= |next= }}Reptilicus is a 1961 Danish-American film about a giant monster. The film was produced by American International Pictures and Saga Studio, and was a co-production between two directors.White, Mike (2013). [https://books.google.ca/books?id=jm0wBQAAQBAJ&pg=PA135&redir_esc=y#v=onepage&q&f=false Cinema Detours] books.google.ca. Retrieved June 16, 2017 The original version, which was shot in Danish, was directed by Danish director Poul Bang and released in Denmark on February 25, 1961. An American version was helmed by Sidney W. Pink, featuring a nearly identical cast to the Danish version. After being dubbed unreleasable, the film was reworked extensively by IB Melchior, before seeing a release in 1962. The director of the American film was originally furious at the alterations made to his version the film, and engaged in a lawsuit with AIP. However, after a viewing of the film, the lawsuit was dropped. Plot A Danish minor uncovers a giant section of a reptile's tail in Lapland during a drilling session. The tail is transported to Copenhagen's Danish aquarium, where its caretakers attempt to preserve it, intending to study it. Through careless procedures, the room's inadvertently left open, and the tail begins to thaw, with the scientists learning that it's regenerating. Otto Martens names the species "Reptilicus", and deems its regenerative properties as comparable to that of a starfish, or an earthworm. The creature fully regenerates, and proceeds to go on a massive rampage across the countryside, before reaching Copenhagen. The creature is then incapacitated with a sedative developed by scientists and killed by a rocket launcher. The monster's foot was, however, blown off in an earlier conflict. In the final shot of the film, it's seen sinking into the ocean, leaving the film open ended with the possibility of the Reptilicus' return. Staff Cast Appearances Monsters * Reptilicus Weapons *M101 Howitzer Vehicles *''Albatross''-class corvette (F 346 - HDMS Flora) *Centurion Tank *M24 Chaffee Tank Production Reptilicus was filmed in several locations in Denmark over the course of its production. These locations included Copenhagen, Sjælland, and Jylland.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0056405/locations?ref_=tt_dt_dt Reptilicus filming locations] imdb.com. Retrieved June 16, 2017 Reception Outside of its home country, the film has received mainly negative reviews, with Rotten Tomatoes garnering a flimsy 25% rating out of eight reviews.[https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/reptilicus/ Reptilicus] rottentomatoes.com. Retrieved June 16, 2017 Home media releases This film received a North American release by the distributor MGM Home Entertainment in 2001. It was launched under the Midnite Movies banner for DVD and VHS.Reptilicus (1961) - Company credits imdb.com. Retrieved June 16, 2017 The Danish version of the film was released on DVD in 2002 by the Denmark distributor Sandrew Metronome. On June 16, 2015, the film was finally released in the Blu-ray format under the distributors Scream Factory with the 1977 film Tentacles.Reptilicus (1961) oh-the-horror.com. Retrieved June 16, 2017 Lesser known home media releases also included a 1987 VHS release in Greece, a 1994 release in the United States for VHS by Orion Home Video, and a 2011 DVD release in Argentina. The most recent home video release of Reptilicus was a Kickstarter bonus for those who donated a certain amount of money to fund the revival of Mystery Science Theater 3000. This bonus came in the form of a VHS copy of the first episode of the new season, the movie riffed in said episode was Reptilicus. It was released April 2017 to coincide with the launch of the revival series. References Category:Stubs Category:Showa series Category:Films Category:Kaiju films Category:1960s films